The USC Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center first participated in the research activities of SWOG in 1987 and was initially funded in 1992. This five-year grant cycle has had increased administrative and academic participation, with maintenance of high clinical and correlative trial entry, commensurate with available SWOG funding and added resources from USC. The major emphases of the USC team are (a) to explore the utility of molecular prognostication with the correlation of specific genes with outcomes of therapy;(b) to investigate novel strategies of chemotherapy for common solid tumors in cancer patients, with a particular emphasis on minority populations and the elderly;(c) to develop novel strategies of prevention of GU and GI cancers. Thus, USC investigators have contributed extensively to SWOG trials and administrative/academic leadership, facilitating the translation of specific themes of investigation to SWOG. Activities have included (a) administrative and scientific leadership (Vice Chairs of GU Committee and GI Committee;cadre membership in Breast, Melanoma and Committee for Women/Special Populations;Scientific Advisory Board;External Advisory Boards of EORTC and Cancer Research UK;Data and Safety Monitoring Committee of SWOG and Chair of DSMC of National Wilms Tumor Study Group;core labs for pharmacology and molecular prognostication studies of GU and GI Committees);(b) educational -Convener of the GU Committee Young Investigator Program &3 Young Investigator Awards;(c) scientific research agendas translated from USC to SWOG have included the P53 molecular prognostication bladder cancer trial (NCI), international GC vs. GCT bladder CA trial;NCI UO-1 funded pharmacology and molecular prediction of outcome studies in phase II geriatric oncology trials;fluoropyrimidine response correlations in GI cancer and correlative pharmacogenomic studies;(d) continuing high levels of clinical trial accrual with majority of cases from USC itself rather than affiliates;particular progress in clinical trial recruitment within the UCOP population, with the appointment of Dr. Skinner as UCOP PRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR and active support from USC medical oncologists has led to a nearly 50 GU cases in 2002;major success in minority recruitment with enhancement awards from NCI because of success;(e) multi-disciplinary recruitment of 10 new investigators from Med Onc, Neurology/Neurosurgery, Urology, Pathology, Surgery &Pharmacology.